


Angel In Disguise

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Spike still needs a present for Buffy. A stranger holds the answers. PG





	Angel In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to...EVERYONE! Thanks everyone! Happy Holidays and a great New Year!

It was the most sickening and pointless time of the year. Fake snow covered every available surface, the smell of dead pine lingered in the air, and the world was lit up in a blinding intensity of multicolored lights.

The air along main street was fairly polluted with the scent of greed, screaming children, and frazzled holiday shoppers, hurrying to finish up the last bit of Christmas shopping before the shops closed for the Eve of Christmas.

Among the chaos that swirled around Main Street, a lone, dark figure stalked, glaring in at the shop windows emblazoned with lights and holiday greetings. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his long, black leather duster, and his white-blond hair glowed shockingly in a myriad of red and green tones cast by the many lights.

He was scowling deeply as he walked down the street, wanting nothing more then to grab a kid and drain it dry right then and there. He almost snarled when a Salvation Army Santa fairly assaulted him for money, probably getting desperate to wrangle that last bit of change out of people before the world went back to not caring about the little orphans.

Spike leaned against a light pole, lighting a smoke, and glaring around him in a true, Grinch-like fashion.

He flicked his cigarrette into the hood of a passer-by, sadistically hoping that the cheap polyster blend would catch fire. However, he couldn't stand around and watch. He was actually there on business.

The age-old question plagued him as he glanced inside a Hall-Mark store. What do you get the girl that wants nothing more then to shove the nearest, pointy wood object through your chest?

_Hmmm...throw myself on a stake in front of her...might give the bitch the holiday jollies to see._

Somehow, a simple card, or sickeningly cute kissing teddies didn't seem like quite right, so he moved on.

Maybe he could find a pair of fornicating teddies in that specialty shop with the blacked out windows, but that was probably something Anya was more likely to get for the whelp. Wouldn't do to give the Slayer the same thing a sex-crazed ex-demon gave her honey.

 _So much easier to shop for Dru_ , he thought with a sigh. A couple of carolers, and she was a happy girl. As long as they sang before she ate them. For some reason, she always made them sing the First Noel before she ate them.

He never got that song, really...it was bloody ridicoulous. Who cared about some chick on a bloody mountaintop comforting shepards anyway? Any decent gal would've frighted the flock and beat the shit out of the goddamned shepards. With those little crook things they carried too. The bloody lot of sheep buggerers.

Jewelery was pretty much out, since all of the money he had managed to scrounge by conserving on smokes and booze, not to mention change filching, for the last month added up to about thirty dollars in ones, quarters, and even three dollars worth of pennies and nickels. He was right pathetic, that was for sure.

Clothes was out, since everytime he even tried to buy his own clothes, he'd zone out thinking about the Slayer out of hers, and then there was the problem of hiding a sizable problem in front of a bunch of K-Mart shoppers. He didn't even wabt to think about what could happen if he was buying her clothes. It could get ugly, and he didn't fancy being locked up for indecent exposure.

Weapons, while pratical, was hardly the message he was trying to send. Plus, she had a nasty habit of turning the ones she already had on him. It would suck to be killed with a weapon he had bought her with his hard-earned cash.

_Ungrateful bitch won't like anything I get her anyway...should just spend the money on booze and stay drunk through New Year's._

A very tempting thought, but no. He had a mission in mind. It was a bloody irritating and possibly impossible mission...but it was something at least.

_So...what gift will make her swoon in my arms and proclaim her undying love for me? Or at least get her to stop being a bitch for at least five minutes straight?_

He sighed, shaking his head as he pushed through a throng of last-minute shoppers, running a hand through his slightly mussed hair. This was harder then he thought it would have been.

 _You know what...screw this...no matter what I 'effin get her...she'll still bloody well hate me..._ the vampire scowled bitterly. He didn't even know why he had even thoughta stupid Christmas gift would even work.

"Having trouble finding something for your girl?" A voice broke into his thoughts, and Spike turned in irriation.

A girl was leaning against a shop window, her hair short and almost as platinum blond as his. Her bluish-gray eyes danced as she smiled around the filter of a cigarrette butt, and she was dressed in a pair of black, leather pants, and white, baby-doll tee with the words Angel emblazoned across the front in gold letters, two little horns jutting from the top of the 'A' and a lopsided gold halo topping that.

She raised an eyebrow in his direction at his perusal, "Well?"

"Not that it's any of your business...but yeah...sorta," Spike answered with a growl, "Why?"

"Well...I guess you could say I'm a professional gift-buyer," She smiled as she offered her hand, "Name's Noel."

"Soddin' ridiculous name," Spike scoffed, ignoring the outstretched hand with a sneer, "Bugger off, I'm busy."

"My name is ridiculous? Well...excuse me, Spike," Noel rolled her eyes, "You have a gift-buying problem. You want help or not? Not like I get paid overtime for this happy-crappy horse plop."

"Hey! How did you know my name?" Spike demanded angrily, "And who asked for your bloody help, anyway?!"

"Fine...but you'll just end up buying her underwear out of sheer desperation," Noel said, starting to walk off, disappearing into the crowd, "Have a merry little Christmas."

 _Crap..._ Spike sighed, "Noel! Wait!" Spike hopped up and down, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl in the crowd. Being short really sucked sometimes.

"Works everytime."

Spike whirled in surprise to see Noel standing behind him, smirking as she sucked on a red and white striped candy cane. "Changed your mind?"

"How'd you...?"

"Don't ask. Wastes our time together," She held out her hand, "Money."

"Yeah...right...why don't I just hand you my wallet," Spike said sarcastically, "I don't even bloody know you! You're probably just trying to take advantage of my trusting nature."

Noel sighed, "Listen...I've seen million of cases like yours. You want the most perfect gift in the world...or it will end. But what makes this case special is that the most perfect gift in the world...is the last thing you'd probably want to give her."

"I'd give her anything she'd want," Spike protested, "I don't care what it is."

Noel smiled at him, "I know. Money, and you'll have your gift in an hour."

Spike hesistated before pulling out the wad of ones, and then Noel looked down as the change filled her hands, "You have _got_ to be kidding," She shook her head as she closed her palm over the money, and when she opened it again, the change was gone, replaced with neatly folded bills. "You men and your change. Go home and I'll see you in an hour, gift in hand."

Spike nodded gratefully, then turned to head back home, then whirled around again, "Wait...you don't know where I..." He glanced around, Noel nowhere in sight, "...live..."

He sighed as he turned again, really hoping that Noel wasn't a con artist trying to dupe him out of his hard-earned money. However, he had a feeling that in an hour, she would be there...with the perfect gift for Buffy.

 

Spike sat in his crypt, eyes on the door as he nervously nursed a beer. It had been forty-five minutes, and with every passing second, he was growing more anxious that Noel wouldn't show.

However, at exactly an hour to the second, the door swung open, and Noel strode in, wrinkling her nose as she looked around. "Nice place...not."

Spike gave her a look, then glanced down at the small, flat bag in her hand. It was from HallMark, and it was supiciously card-shaped. "I better have change."

"Now, now," Noel chastised him, "It's not the size, it's the thought."

"Better be thirty bucks worth of thought."

Noel rolled her eyes at him, then gestured for him to sit down, "Before I give you this...let's get a few things straight. It's completely up to you if you give this to Buffy or not...but I can honestly tell you...there is no better gift in the world then what I am holding in my hand."

Spike eyed the bag doubtfully, "A card is the best gift?"

Noel sighed, rolling her eyes again, "Christmas isn't about the gifts, Spike. It's about love...and even sacrifice. Do you love Buffy?"

"Of course I do...more then unlife itself..."

"Do you love her enough to watch her walk out of your life forever...so that she can be happy?" Noel asked softly, "Could you actually give her away to the love of her life...so long she's happy?"

Spike stared at Noel, then held out his hand for the bag.

She handed it to him, watching as he lifted out a beautiful card, a golden-haired angel on the front, comforting shepards in a midnight blue sky.

He opened the card and a piece of parchement paper fell out onto his lap, and he opened it with a frown, and then his eyes widened. "Jesus..." He lifted his head to address Noel, "This is..." His words died in his throat. Noel was gone.

 

Buffy smiled somewhat sadly as she watched her mother and sister arranging the last of the presents beneath the tree, giggling together.

The stockings were resting beneath the tree, a lack of fireplace preventing their hanging, but that was fine. You could fit more loot into it you didn't have to worry about popping the nail out of the wall.

She sipped her egg-nog contently, eyes on the brightly lit, beautiful tree, covered in tinsel and foil-colored balls.

It was the perfect Christmas...yet...something was missing...and she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

She glanced up as the doorbell rang, and set aside her egg-nog, "I'll get it," She told her mother and got up.

She opened the door, and scowled when she saw Spike standing on the other side of the invisible barrier, and was about to slam the door in his face.

"Slayer! Wait!" He said in desperation, and she rolled her eyes as she kept the door half-closed, glaring out at him.

"What the hell do you want, Spike?"

He held out a cream-colored envelope to her, and she looked down at it in disgust. "Please...Slayer, I know you hate me...but just...take it, please? Take it and don't throw it out. It's...important," He said in a rough voice, and she looked up at his face, surprised to see his eyes were rimmed with red and slightly puffy. He had been crying.

"You want me to take your stupid Christmas card?" She asked snidely, "Why should I?"

"Please...I'm not asking much, Buffy," He said desperately, "Just...take it and don't throw it out. It's the only copy I have. I'm not asking much...just...for you to take it."

Buffy rolled her eyes, then snatched it out of his hand, careful not to touch him, as if he was crawling with some sort of disease, and then slammed the door in his face.

Spike sighed as he leaned his forehead against the cool wood of the door, whispering softly, "I love you..."

 

Buffy snorted as she flopped down on the couch, and Joyce gave her a curious look, "Who was that?"

"Spike," Buffy shook her head, "Dropping off a stupid card."

"Aren't you going to open it?" Dawn asked, snuggling up beside her.

"It's probably some disgusting little limerick he wrote or something," Buffy rolled her eyes, dropping it on the table.

"Buffy," Joyce admonished gently, "He went to the trouble of getting it for you. You could at least open it."

"But mooommm..."

"Buffy, it's Christmas. Read his card."

Buffy shook her head, picking the card up and slitting the top of the envelope with the edge of her nail, and lifted out the card.

"Oh...pretty angel," Dawn said, looking at the front of it, and Joyce smiled, "See? That wasn't so bad."

Buffy gave her mother a look before opening it up and peering down at Spike's messy, sloped handwriting, frowning as piece of paper fluttered out, and she picked it up as she read Spike's small note.

 

_Buffy,_

_I've spent the last couple of days going insane, trying to figure out what precious thing I could buy you that would make you see how I truly feel about you._

_I love you...I know you think I'm incapable of love...but you're wrong. A friend asked me tonight if I loved you enough to let you walk out of my life forever. The answer was no...I love you...but I'm still a bloody selfish bastard. She asked me then if I loved you enough to want you to be happy._

_Slayer, I would give you the world if I could, I'd buy you whatever your little heart desires, if I had the money. I can't...and I don't...but I can give you five things._

_My undying love, my unwavering loyalty, my heart...my entire being._

_And a soul._

_I love you, Buffy Anne Summers...enough to want to see you the happiest woman on the planet...even if I can't be the one to give it to you._

_Eternally yours,_

_William._

 

Buffy unfolded the piece of parchement with trembling fingers, and she gazed down at it, dazed. "Call Giles...now..."

 

"This is for real...isn't it?" Angel breathed softly, running his fingers over the paper, looking awed.

"Giles says it is," Buffy whispered as she sast across from him. As soon as Giles had said the spell was authentic, she had called Angel right away and he had sped all the way down to Sunnydale.

"This is just..." Angel looked up at Buffy, "This is what we've wanted since..."

"I know..." Buffy glanced down at her hands, "Your soul would be permanent...no happiness clause...so...we could..."

"Yeah..." Angel smiled at Buffy, then leaned forwards to her.

Buffy closed her eyes as his lips met her, and then they both tried to turn their head the same way to deepen it, and then they both tried the other way at the same time, and then got it right the third time.

They kissed for a few minutes before breaking it off, not meeting each other's gaze.

"It's...not there...anymore, is it?" Angel asked softly, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry..." Buffy looked down at her the hands twisted in her lap, "I mean...it's...been awhile...and I..."

"Grew up," Angel finished for her, "I'm no longer what you need..."

Buffy meet his gaze, smiling sadly, "You were my hero...my fallen angel...my knight in shining armour...but..."

"You need more..."

"I don't need a hero anymore," Buffy agreed," I need...a partner...an equal..."

"And you think...?"

"Maybe...I'm not sure...it's...scary...I mean, not the scary that we were...it's just...scary in the new relationship way...he's..."

"Different," Angel smiled slightly, "Always had been."

"And I'm scared...I don't...know what to think..."

"He loves you. He's...always been fiercely possessive...yet...he gave us a chance...because..."

"Because...he wanted me happy..." Buffy looked at Angel, shaking her head slightly, "I've...been stupid...and mean...."

Angel smiled as he kissed her forehead, pocketing the spell, "I'll always love you, you know," He told her sincerely, "And I always will...especially now..."

"I love you too, Angel..." She glanced towards the window. Dawn was tinting the sky a dismal gray. Overcast.

"Go...I'll cover for you."

Buffy smiled up at Angel, "Thank you...for understanding..." She said, then darted out the front door into the chilly air.

 

Spike was half-dozing in his favorite...all right..only chair...staring at the telly blankly, even though it was off. S _layer's probably snuggling up with the poof right now..._ he thought dismally, slouching down in his seat. _Merry 'effin Christmas..._

He glanced over his shoulder as the door quietly opened, and the Slayer peeked her head in, golden blond hair glimmering slightly in the candlelight.

"Mind if I come in?"

Spike stared at her, in shock over her actually asking permission to enter, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh...yeah, sure..." He stood up, then forced a cold mask to descend over his face, not wanting her to see the pain the sight of her caused him, "Shouldn't you be all over the soulful honey right about now?" He asked, a biting edge in his voice.

Buffy didn't allow him to bait her, since the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was hurting even as he spoke harshly to her. He was trying to save face.

"I just...wanted you to know that...what you did for me and Angel...that was amazing. You don't know what it means to us..."

He didn't meet her gaze as he chewed on his bottom lip, "Yeah...well...if it made you happy...then...I'm glad. Guess you better be getting back..presents and all that...not to mention the snuggling..." He winced inwardly.

Buffy smiled, and nodded, "Spike...would you like to come? Spend Christmas with the gang...and me?" She asked, "It would mean a lot..."

He looked at her, surprise breaking his cold mask, and he took a few seconds to formulate an answer, "I better not...it's...not 'zactly like...I'm really popular with the Scoobs right now..."

Buffy took his hand, smiling at him warmly, "I wouldn't worry about that...besides, you know me. I never take no for an answer."

Spike glanced down at the hand holding his, swallowing heavily before nodding numbly.

 

Spike glanced upwards at the overcast sky as he waited for Buffy to open the door, wondering why he was torturing himself like this.

The second he had seen Angel's car, he should have hightailed it out of there. He didn't think he could stomach watching the Slayer fawn all over his grandsire without tossing his nog. However, Buffy kept a firm, death-grip on his hand the entire time, as if aware of his urge to bolt and not stop till he reached the town limits. He'd have to wrench his own arm off to get away.

Buffy got the door opene finally, and started inside, and then was drew up short when Spike's hand got stuck at the door by the invisible barrier. She glanced back at him sheepishly, "Sorry...kinda forgot. Come in."

Spike stepped inside almost causitiously, then jumped when he heard a burst of laughter, and then Buffy was dragging him into the living room.

The entire gang went silent when they saw Spike, and he cast his gaze away in embaressement, feeling suddenly unwelcome.

Dawn suddenly grinned, and launched herself at Spike, throwing her arms about his middle and hugging him tightly, and he looked down at her in surprise before smiling and hugging her back, "Hey, platelet...long time..."

Joyce smiled as she stood up, "Spike...I'm so glad you came! Do you want some egg-nog? Or do you want to skip to the cocoa right away?"

"Uh...cocoa sounds nice," Spike glanced around at the others unsurely, but everyone one of them were wearing huge grins...even Angel, and his gaze settled on the dark-haired vampire.

Angel stood up and strode towards the blond, and threw his arms around him, embracing him tightly as he muttered in the shorter man's ear, "Thanks, Spike...you have no idea what this means to me."

"I have an idea," Spike muttered, throwing a longing glance at Buffy as she went to help her mother with the drinks.

 

Joyce pulled Buffy aside in the kitchen, smiling at her daughter warmly as she hugged her, "Angel told me everything..."

"He did, did he?" Buffy rolled her eyes, then smiled at her unsurely, "And you're...okay?"

"I'm fine," Joyce smiled at Buffy reassuringly, "He's a good boy...I was a little...freaked at first, because of the vampire thing...but he's sweet..."

"He is," Buffy sighed, glancing into the living room, seeing Spike hanging off a bit from the others as they chatted happily, an unreadable look on his face. "I feel bad though...I didn't even think to get him a present..."

Joyce raised an eyebrow, "Honey...there's a few packages left in my room, in the back of my closet. I was going to sneak out with them later...but I don't think there's any need for that..."

"You...mean you..."

Joyce shrugged modestly, and Buffy laughed as she threw her arms around her mom, hugging her tightly, "Thank you...but I still don't have anything..." She paused, glancing up at the doorway of the kitchen, then grinned. "Never mind."

Joyce watched as Buffy snatched one of her decorations off the doorway, frowning slightly as her daughter raced up the stairs, a jubilant smile on her face. "What in the world...?"

 

Spike stood off to the corner of the living room as the Scoobies giggled together, smiling slightly as he watched Dawn sneaking behind the tree to check the labels on a particularly big box, pouting when she saw it wasn't for her.

The Wiccans were cuddled together on the couch, each holding a mug of warm, spiced egg-nog. Anya and Xander were by the tree, the ex-demon excited by her first Christmas with her boyfriend, and he couldn't help but smile as she proclaimed happily about all the money she spent on gifts, while Xander tried to hush her, reminding her it was tacky to tell people the price. Giles just shook his head with a small smile, glancing at Spike and mouthing something about children on Christmas.

Joyce came out of the kitchen, and he smiled at her as she handed him a mug of hot cocoa, piled high with marshmallows, "Ta, mum...appreciate it."

She ruffled his hair fondly, and Angel watched the two of them almost jealously, never having that sort of relationship with Buffy's mother. Then again, the first time he met her, he was planning on eating her and told her he had slept with her daughter. Never a good first impression.

They were all waiting for Buffy, and she finally came down the stairs, carrying several gifts, and full stocking with Spike's name written across it in black glitter. She grinned as she arranged them beneath the tree, but held on to the stocking.

Spike looked surprised as Buffy plopped it on his lap, and glanced up at her and Joyce, "Thanks..." he said, a bit awed, "You...did this for me?"

"Mom did," Buffy looked a bit sheepish, "I didn't get you much...but I hope you like what I did get you..."

"I'll love it...whatever it is," He assured her.

"Come on," She tugged him to his feet, and pulled him with her so that she was sitting near Angel and Giles, and made him sit beside her.

"All right...everyone grab a stocking..." She looked up at Angel, "Huh...sorry...we kinda...forgot about you..."

"No worries," Angel grinned as he pulled one up from beside him, "I brought my stuff from home. The gang insisted in case I wasn't home in time for their gift-opening."

Dawn squealed as she grabbed her and Joyce's stocking and brought it to her mother, and Buffy grinned at her. "All right...the first one to finish with their stockings first gets first crack at the presents!"

The sound of ripping paper and oohs and aawss of discovered treasures filled the room for several minutes, and Giles grinned as he finished his stocking first, and Buffy pouted.

"No fair! Mom overfilled mine!"

"And you're complaining?" Xander asked, "You really need to get your priorities straight. Besides...we all know you already got a present last night, you big cheater."

"I'm not a cheater," Buffy groused, "There was mitigating circumstances..."

"You're not getting off that easy," Giles replied, "Now...hand me a present."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike, and he chuckled, carefully putting his stocking back together, pocketing some black nailpolish he had recieved to use a bit later.

"Fine...Giles...this one is from...Anya and Xander!"

"Oh! It's a book about gargoyles," Anya told him, and Xander groaned as Tara and Willow giggled.

"Anya...you're not supposed to tell him what's in it before he opens it. That's why we wrap the presents. So it's a secret."

"Oh..." Anya pouted, "No one told me!"

"S'alright," Spike gave Anya a smile, "She's just excited, is all."

She smiled at him, feeling validated, and Xander hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "Love you, honey...but remember...surprise from now on, ok?"

Anya nodded, and Giles smiled as he opened his gift, and then blushed, "Uh...Anya...I think you may have mislabeled your packages..." He held up a copy of the Kama Sutra, and the others burst out laughing.

Xander blushed, hiding his head in Anya's shoulder, "Actually..that was supposed to be a present for Anya later..."

"Oh!" Anya beamed as Giles handed her the book like it was a hot potato, "It's exactly what I wanted!"

 

A few hours later, the bounty beneath the tree was finally exhausted, and Spike was bravely sweating off a few pounds in a hideous red and black stripped sweater from the Gap that Dawn had gotten him, just to prove he loved it.

Wrapping paper covered the entire living room, as well as ribbons and bows, and Buffy grinned as she looked around at all her friends, all of them looking over their loot happily, especially Spike, and she glanced at Angel, sharing a secret smile with him.

Spike glanced up, catching the smile, and then glanced away again, containing a sigh. He had already made his choice.

"Oh...there's one more present," Buffy announced as she held up a small box, a bit hastily wrapped, and then handed it to Spike, "This one is from me."

He smiled at her somewhat sadly as he took it from her, "Thanks, Buffy," he said, his gaze meeting hers, and she smiled warmly at him.

He unwrapped it, and opened the box, and then lifted out a sprig of plastic mistletoe, looking confused, "What in the...?"

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground by Buffy, and she was pressing a hard kiss to his lips. He was too surprised to act for a few seconds, but when her tongue ran along his bottom lip, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

The gang watched in amusement as the vampire and the Slayer kissed passionatly, and Dawn watched in facisnation. "Wow...that's...really gross looking..."

Buffy broke the kiss, and grinned down at the vampire who was staring up at her dazedly, looking completely confused, and she sat up, pulling him back upright. "What in the hell was that?" He breathed out softly, his eyes wide.

"What you did for me, Spike...it was...incredibly sweet...and I know how hard it had to have been for you...to think that you were sending me off to Angel again..." She smiled at him, reaching out to cup his cheek, and he automatically leaned into her touch, black lashes fluttering slightly while he still looked confused, and he glanced at Angel, sure the older vampire was about ready to put a hole in his chest for kissing his woman.

Angel was only smiling as he removed something from his finger and passed it to Buffy, and he looked back at the Slayer as she bit her lip a bit shyly, cheeks flushed, "But...I moved on...from Angel, I mean...he's not the one I'm meant to be with...or want to be with. I love him...but I'm not _in_ love with him...not like that...not anymore..."

"But...I thought..."

She shushed him by pressing her lips chastely against his, and slid a cool, metal band over his finger, and he glanced down, and his eyes widened a bit as he stared at the ring on his finger. It was Angel's Claddagh ring, the heart pointing inwards at him, and he glanced at Buffy's finger, seeing her smaller, matching one.

"The heart pointing inwards means you belong to somebody," She told him softly, her eyes twinkling mischievously, and he looked at her, still uncomprehendingly, and she rolled her eyes, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You might..." He glanced at Angel in confusion, "Because I have no bloody idea what's going on..."

"I'm in love with somebody else," She told him, and he looked at her, pain flashing across his features.

"Oh..."

"I'm in love with the man that's wearing the same ring as me."

He stared at her, and Xander chuckled, "Maybe Giles should get out the transparencies and projector. He's not getting it."

Spike slowly grinned, grasping Buffy's hands in his own, "You mean it? You're not just...jerking me around?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, still smiling, "No...this was a whole elaborate plan to get back at you for being incredibly sweet and giving Angel his life back. Were you this dense when you were alive, or did being dead for so long turn your brain into egg-nog?"

He suddenly yanked her onto his lap, and Buffy giggled as he peppered her face with cool, loving kisses, and he wrapped his arms around her, grinning almost goofily.

She considered telling him that he looked adorable like that, but her mouth was otherwise occupied as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

"I love you," He murmured in her ear, "More then you can know..."

"I think I have an idea," She replied, leaning against his chest with a smile, "I love you too..." She leaned towards his ear, then whispered quietly so only that he could hear, "And you get to unwrap the rest of your present later."

His eyes widened at the innuendo, and she giggled as she snuggled on his lap, glancing at the others who were watching the show in amusement, and flushed, "Uh...who's ready for more eggnog?"

 

Spike smiled as he sneaked out onto the front porch, pulling his smokes out of his duster pocket. Inside, the sound of the others setting the table for Christmas dinner filled the house, as well as laughter, love and friendship.

Maybe there was something to the holiday after all.

"A lot better then underwear, don't you think?"

Spike smiled as he glanced out onto the lawn, "Somehow, I knew you'd be here..."

Noel shrugged beneath her leather jacket, her head covered in a black toque, and she smiled slightly, "Always like to see my successes. I take it that it was the most perfect gift in the world?"

"Yeah," Spike smiled as he stepped down onto the walk, and went towards her, holding out his smokes, and she took one gratefully, and he lit it for her.

She inhaled deeply, then cocked her head slightly, peering up at the clouded up sky as a few stray snowflakes started to fall, "I love Christmas, don't you?"

"Starting to get the spirit," He replied with a grin, twisting the silver band on his finger. "I'm glad you showed...I wanted to thank you...for everything."

Noel smiled at him warmly, shrugging modestly, "No big deal. It's my job."

"But...how did you know that...she wouldn't go back to Angel?"

"Call it a gift," She answered cryptically, butting out her smoke, "Guess I better be moving on. Got a lot of work to do still." She gestured at the snow that was starting to fall more thickly, little snowflakes clinging to her hat. "Enjoy the snow. It doesn't happen often here."

Spike nodded, and watched as the girl started to walk off, then called out, "Who are you exactly?"

She glanced at him, then winked with a secret smile, "I think you have a hunch," She replied, and Spike watched as she slowly walked down the street, humming a Christmas song beneath her breath, and she faded into invisibility before his eyes as the snow continued to fall.

"Spike?" He looked up as Buffy came outside, wrapped up in a coat, and she went down to him, accepting the kiss he pressed to her lips, then wrapped her arms around his waist, "Who was that?"

Spike smiled as he started to lead the Slayer back inside where it was warm and loving, then glanced back at the street Noel had disappeared from, "Just an angel in disguise."

 

The End

And happy holidays everyone!!!!


End file.
